


By the Sea

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Gen, I just really love Orange Juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Orange Juice was instructed by Master Attendant to wake up early for a surprise trip they were going on, never would she have guessed that Master Attendant would be taking her to the beach.





	By the Sea

“Master Attendant, where are we going?” Orange Juice asked as she watched Master Attendant put a bulging backpack covered with stickers and keychains in the trunk of their little yellow car.

Last night Master Attendant had told Orange Juice to be up early because they were going on a trip, but they never told her where they were going. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and the air felt pleasantly cool on her skin, but Orange Juice wished it was warmer.

Master Attendant shut the trunk of their car and turned around with a smile on their face. “Come on, OJ, I told you last night that it was a surprise.”

“I'm not very partial to surprises,” Orange Juice sighed with a gentle shake of her head. “But if the surprise is of your doing, I'm sure I'll really enjoy it.”

“That's my girl! Now let's get in the car, the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get there.”

Orange Juice put her straw staff in the backseat of Master Attendant’s car since it wouldn't fit in the front with her and sat in the passenger seat. She buckled up as Master Attendant instructed and rolled down her window just the smallest bit to let some fresh air into the car. It was really nice to get out of the restaurant and away from it all, even if it was just for a day. Even though Orange Juice didn't know where they were going, she knew that she would enjoy it. She always enjoyed her time spent with Master Attendant.

Once they were on the road, Orange Juice bit back giggles as she listened to Master Attendant sing just about every single song on every station they found. Although Master Attendant wasn't a very good singer, being either off key or just mumbling loudly when they didn't know the words; Orange Juice thought that they were wonderful.

When there wasn't a station that wasn't fizzy and static sounding, Orange Juice and Master Attendant talked. Orange Juice filled them in on all the fresh things that had been happening in the restaurant and just how she was feeling. Orange Juice liked to talk and Master Attendant liked to listen to her.

“Y'know, OJ,” Master Attendant spoke after Orange Juice had just gotten through telling them about how Toast had to stop Pudding from strangling Omurice after he made an incredibly shitty pun. “Since you've  _ split the tea _ on what's been happening at the restaurant, why don't I fill you in on a secret that I haven't told anyone yet?”

Orange Juice gasped and gave an eager nod, she turned in her seat to get a better look at Master Attendant.

Master Attendant laughed, they gently slapped the palm of their hand against the rim of the steering wheel. “I thought you'd be interested, but you can't tell anyone this, not yet at least.”

“Of course not, Master Attendant, I would never betray your trust!”

“Okay well-” They took their eyes off the road for just a second to look at Orange Juice. “I've almost collected enough shards for a new food soul. I have them hidden away in my room.”

“A new food soul?” Orange Juice asked quietly. She remember vividly how she was brought to life through shared fusion. Before she was fully fused she could hear everything that was happening around her, but she could not see. When Master Attendant collected all of her shards, she woke up on a cot in their messy little room. “Who do you think they are?”

Master Attendant scratched the back of their neck and shook their head, “I'm not sure. Maybe Birthday Cake or something similar, they have what looks like sprinkles in their hair and that's all I can really go by.”

Orange Juice thought for a moment as she sat back in her seat. It had been what felt like forever since Master Attendant had found a new food soul, let alone fused or summoned one. She hoped whoever this new food soul was that they would be enjoyable. “Thank you for ‘spilling the tea’ with me, Master Attendant.”

“It sounds weird when I try to use slang, doesn't it?”

“Just a little.”

The ride from there seemed to fly from that point. Orange Juice took to staring out the window while Master Attendant cursed at traffic ‘but we left so early!’ and started tapping little patterns on the side of the steering wheel.

The sun was completely out now and there was hardly any clouds in the sky, Orange Juice had rolled down her window completely and leaned on her arm with her face facing the window. The warm wind hit her face and blew back her hair, making the whole front seat a torrent of orange hair. She closed her eyes smiled at the warmth on her skin. She had nearly forgotten that she was on a drive until Master Attendant had tapped her on the shoulder and said “We're here!”

Orange Juice's soft red eyes fluttered open and the sight that she was met with made her gasp. She hurriedly sat up in her seat. “Master Attendant! You didn't! The ocean?”

Master Attendant was already stepping out of the car with a wide smile on their face. “Yep the ocean! You always talk about how you love it.. I just thought that it'd be a nice little trip.” They gave a gentle shrug and went to the back of the car.

Orange Juice, who was very excited, had to click her seat belt a few times before it finally released her. She hopped out of the car and stood in the sandy parking lot where Master Attendant had parked. In front of her, there was a long line of tough wooden poles that drew the line between the parking lot and the beach. Past the poles was bright yellow sand, and finally past the sand was the infinite blue ocean that touched the sky at the horizon.

She could see the water glittering like diamonds in the bright sunlight and she could hear as it crashed onto the shore. Besides Orange Juice, Master Attendant appeared with the overstuffed backpack on their shoulder.

“Thank you, Master Attendant, this is wonderful.” Orange Juice hurriedly took her staff from the backseat and fidgeted anxiously on the balls of her feet.

“You can thank me by having fun today, how about that?”

The beach, the beach, the beach. Orange Juice couldn't remember the last time she felt the sand in give out underneath her shoes or heard the crashing sigh of the waves. She watched as Master Attendant pulled out a rather big beach towel with little frogs on it out of their overstuffed bag and put it carefully on the sand.

“Master Attendant,” Orange Juice peered into the bag, she saw two more towels and sandwiches, and a very large reusable water thermos. “Did you pack sunscreen for yourself?”

“Oh-” Master Attendant quickly picked up the bag and rummaged through it. “I mean, I think I did.” They dumped the contents of the bag on the towel and sighed. “I could've sworn I packed it!” They shook their head. “I'll be fine though, after a few days any sunburn turns into a nice tan.”

Orange Juice bit her bottom lip, “Promise me you won't stay in the sun so long.”

Master Attendant rolled their eyes, there was a large smile on their lips. “Alright, alright. You sound like my mother. I promise I won't stay in the sun long enough to shrivel up like a raisin.” They bent down on their knees and started to pick up all they had thrown from the bag. “Go out and enjoy yourself, I just need to clean this up.”

Orange Juice looked over Master for a second longer before taking off her little wooden sandals and removing her socks. She placed her socks on the edge of the towel and kept her shoes in the sand. She turned to walk to the sea.

The sand felt hot and tingly on the soles of her feet but Orange Juice didn't mind. It was a peaceful pain that she enjoyed. Once she got close enough to the water though, the sand stopped burning her feet and started to cool them. The water from the ocean's tide had come up and made a portion of the yellow sand brown and wet. She wiggled her toes in the wet sand and giggled as little pits formed around her pale toes and filled with water.

Orange Juice took a few steps forward and small waves crashed over her feet, she couldn't help the smile that was pulling at her lips. She walked further until the water was up to her thighs, her dress was soaked and hung around her floating in the water, but she didn't mind.

Soon Master Attendant was by her side again and Orange Juice couldn't feel more at ease. They talked and they splashed and they swam and they relaxed on the towel back on the beach. Though she wasn't tired at all, Orange Juice noticed all the hidden yawns from Master Attendant; not to mention their rapidly pinkening skin.

Orange Juice sat on the frog towel looking out at the ocean besides Master Attendant while they ate one of the sandwiches they had packed. She could feel the rough sand granules stuck to her skin with the drying ocean water. She slowly ran her fingers through the sand, grabbing small handfuls and letting it slip through her fingers.

“I really am grateful for you brining here, Master Attendant. I know that you've been very busy, but you still have time to spend with me.”

Master Attendant wiped bread crumbs off on their wrist and gently nudged Orange Juice’s arm. “Oh it's nothing! You and the other food souls.. well you're all like family to me and I like to make sure that you're happy.”

“I'm always happy with you, Master Attendant.” Orange Juice smiled. She looked towards the sea again, the sun was low and pink in the sky, it reflected down on to the water like stained glass. Without a care in the world, Orange Juice fell back onto the towel and closed her eyes. The sound of the waves filled her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Orange Juice and I feel that she's overlooked a lot


End file.
